


Lanterns In The Night Sky

by Accentia



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accentia/pseuds/Accentia
Summary: The ascending lanterns held wishes.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon Alter | Saber/Ereshkigal | Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lanterns In The Night Sky

“You can let go now… or not. Whichever you prefer.”

“It’s safe now? It’s not moving anymore? A-Absolutely sure?” A chuckle erupts from him, his body shaking slightly as to not make it too loud. She raised a hand to slam down on his back and at this moment, he could picture the little pout that marred her face. “What’s so funny?!”

“Ow—”

“I knew I should’ve gone to someone else for this.” Ereshkigal moved to get off the motorcycle. The plastic bag held securely in her hand ruffled a bit from the movement.

Golden eyes flicked to the side, following her as she descended down the stairs that led to the docks. One of his brows raised as he noticed the blonde pausing to turn around and wave at him.

“You idiot, you’re supposed to be following me!” Like the good man he’s supposed to be, Alter goes through the motions to shut off his motorcycle, pushing the kickstand into position with his foot. His eyes look around to scan the area for her again and once she was in sight, he’d begin to make his way towards her at a steady pace.

Once finding himself in front of her again, Alter looks curiously at Lancer, his eyes trailing downwards to the plastic bag in her hands. He’s yet to look inside to discover the contents hidden in it.

“So, are you planning on telling me what we’re here for?”

A smile would blossom onto her face as she shakes her head. With the turn on her heel, she begins to make her way forward towards the end of the docks. The wooden planks creaked slightly under their weights as Alter followed quietly.

He took the chance to admire the sight before him, the last rays of sunlight bathing the underworld goddess with a heavenly glow. Fitting, he thought, for she was once a sky goddess after all. Taking a moment to tear his eyes away from her, he glanced upwards to view the darkened shades of the sky.

The ruffling of plastic caught his attention once again, causing him to look back towards Ereshkigal. Head cocked to the side, he reads the bolded lettering on the plastic-wrapped item held in her hands.

“Sky lanterns?”

She nodded, her hand moving to take a hold of one and handing it to him, revealing a second one that she kept for herself. The creaking steps followed him as he approached her, a hand reaching out to take the item.

“For making a wish. Ah, hold on,” she mumbled, sticking her hand into the bag hanging on her wrist to pull out black markers and a lighter. “You write it on the lanterns and let it fly up into the sky.” She raises the flattened object in her hand, just enough to cover her cheeks as crimson eyes glanced to the side. Her voice came out a bit muffled now, but it was still comprehensible. “There’s no lantern festival or anything this time of year, but I wanted to try it…”

“That’s fine,” were the only words said before he walked past her, aware of the little red gems trailing after him. The Saber lowered himself slowly to seat himself, legs dangling over the edge of the docks. He looked over his shoulder at her, a hand patting the space next to him.

A glowing expression was apparent on her features as she revealed her face, happy steps echoing into the silent night as she plopped herself gently next to him.

She hurriedly slipped her lantern out of its plastic, spreading it out a little on her lap. A little pause would happen before she hands Alter one of the markers in her hand. The wordless offer would be taken, his fingers lightly brushing against her as he grabs hold of it. Together, they would uncap them.

Saber’s eyes focused on working the plastic off his sky lantern. Bringing the tip of the marker to the wrinkled fabric, he found himself halting. No wishes came into his mind because… what else could he wish for when he felt like he had the world?

And he wondered if Ereshkigal felt the same.

“What wish are you making?” he asked, golden orbs glancing over to her. Just before her hands could cover it up, Alter was able to get a glimpse of the wish written. A warm smile appeared with the curving of his lips.

“S-Secret! You’re not supposed to look or else it won’t come true.” Her cheeks puffed out to pout.

“I think that only applies to blowing out birthday candles.” He fell silent for a moment, reconsidering that line of thought. “Don’t worry though. I didn’t see it.”

He watched quietly as she lets out the breath she was holding, relief clear on her face.

“…Did you write your wish yet?”

“Not yet. I was thinking.” Though now he doesn't need to think any longer and with flowing strokes, his wish would be permanently written there. If she wished for him to be able to smile forever, then his wish was obvious—for her to be able to smile even if he no longer existed by her side.

Surprisingly enough, it seems like he was the first to grab the lighter. Though it wasn’t something he minded and with a quick flick, a spark lights up the lantern, the hot air inflating in it with a warm light.

In the corner of his eyes, he noticed the goddess slowly leaning towards him, red eyes trying to peek. He huffed softly as he placed his hand over her eyes, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. With her distracted, he lets his lantern go to float towards the endless black void up above. Removing his hand, he smirked a little as he caught the hues of red painting her cheeks. Almost as pretty as her eyes, he thought. And those same ruby eyes followed after his ascending lantern and he prayed it’s far away enough so that she couldn’t read it.

“That’s not fair! We were supposed to let go together!”

“Ah, oops.”

A look of panic struck her face and she quickly snatched the lighter from his hand, flicking it alight to start a flame in her lantern. Placing the lighter down at her side, she then proceeded to push her lantern upwards as if it would help it catch up Alter’s. Probably impossible at this point, however.

“It’ll be fine. They’ll meet one way or another,” he assured her, a hand reaching up to place itself on her head. He affectionately rubbed a little, messing up a few strands of her hair.

“…Jerk.”

A soft chuckle from the Alter.

“I know.”


End file.
